


Ty Lee's sisters

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, jealousy but not really, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee attend a party thrown by one of Ty Lee's identical sisters. The event culminates in a game requiring everyone to identify their partner from just a kiss.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Ty Lee's sisters

Azula did not know how she ended up at Ty Lee’s eldest sister’s house. Maybe it had something to do with promises of lots of sex, and threats of no sex, and being asked this question while having great sex. 

Ty Lee has made Azula weak, she decides. Too much of her life revolves around sex which implies dependancy on the sexual partner. 

Ty Lee’s eldest sister was throwing a party because the youngest girl had gotten engaged. Now, all seven sisters had spouses or fiances to tow around. 

Azula, even after being with Ty Lee for 10 years, never learned all of her sisters' names. Not that it mattered because they rarely ever saw them. 

But on this day, all seven sisters and all seven significant others were gathered in a largy, drafty house in the upper class neighborhood of Caldera. 

As soon as they entered Ty Lee was pulled into hugs from all directions. Identical looking girls filled the large living room chattering and catching up. A couple children crawled around and Azula sighed, she didn’t want her fiance to get any ideas. 

Azula wanted children, in theory, but she still wanted to enjoy some years where her life didn’t revolve around a loud, obnoxious, sticky toddler. 

The volume in the room made Azula’s head spin. She picked her way through slender girls with grey eyes and chestnut hair, until she found the one that was her own. She grabbed Ty Lee’s wrist and pulled her towards her. 

“I’m going to look for something to drink, do you want anything?” Azula whispered into her fiance's ear. 

Ty Lee thought for a moment and then shook her head. She planted a quick kiss on the princesses lips. 

“Come back quickly okay, I’ll miss you,” she whispered into Azula’s ear. Azula rolled her eyes, nodded and patted the acrobat on the bottom before drifting towards where she presumed the kitchen to be. 

A gaggle of men stood around the table holding beers and laughing. A larger man with long hair pulled into a topknot slapped a much smaller, frailer man with closely cropped hair on the back, causing his drink to spill. 

Azula rifled through cabinets until she found the liquor, and poured herself a glass full of fire whiskey, drowning it in one go. She poured a second one and placed the bottle down, holding onto her cup.

She was about to edge out of the room without being noticed, when one man called out to her.

“Hello your highness, it is a pleasure to have you in my home. I’m Ty Lao’s husband. You and Ty Lee don’t often join these family gatherings.” All the men bowed in Azula’s direction. 

“Being the first advisor to the Fire Lord doesn’t leave much time for leisure,” Azula purred. 

They stood in silence and a few husbands fidgeted uncomfortably. The large man with the topknot from before nudged another man with a long dark beard. He was clearly on his way to intoxication.

“Ask her man,” he whispered really quietly. The man with the beard’s eyes widened and he shook his head really hard.

“Ask me what?” Azula demanded. 

“It’s nothing, your Royal Highness,” said the man, averting his eyes.

“Please, don’t see me as a princess, see me as your future sister in law,” Azula said in a false sweet tone that implied the opposite of everything that she said. She glared menacingly at the bearded man. 

“You’re engaged to Ty Lee,” he started slowly. Azula nodded and rolled her eyes. “Ty Lee is a woman…” he trailed off, unable to finish his thought. Azula understood.

“I like women, my fiance looks like all of your women, you wish to know if I’m attracted to all of Ty Lee’s sisters?”

Beard man gulped and nodded imperceptibly. 

“All of you are married or will soon be married to identical women, do you mean to say that you’re all attracted to all of them? Or is this just a question you’re asking me?”

One brave husband shrugs but everyone else just stares at her, afraid to make any comments. 

A tiny bit out of kindness and a large part because she was tired of watching these men squirm, Azula sighed. 

“I’m not going to come for your wives as long as you stay away from mine.” She turned and walked towards the door. 

“You’re lying,” one man said as Azula’s back was turned. She swirled around, her fists aflame.

“How dare you call Princess Azula, Conqueror of Ba Sing Se, a liar.” She scanned the faces for whoever said that.

One man stepped out. He had long bangs over his eyes and an overall unkempt look. His face was red. He was definitely inebriated. 

“You can’t really tell them apart,” he slurred. 

“I could do it with my eyes blindfolded, without any of them saying a word,” Azula replied with venom in her voice.

“Prove it,” he said.

The men stumbled in a herd towards their wives and fiances while Azula walked regally behind. All the guys started talking at once, and Ty Lee made eye contact with Azula, shooting her a confused glance. 

Azula tilted her head and Ty Lee leapt across the room to her side. Azula snaked an arm possessively around her waist, relaxing a little when she felt the acrobat’s soft touch. 

“What happened,” Ty Lee inquired. 

“A challenge was made,” Azula replied vaguely. Ty Lee’s eyebrows knit together. She was trying to figure out what was going on in Azula’s head and what her sisters were saying across the room at the same time. She was not succeeding. 

Ty Wu walked over to where Azula and Ty Lee were standing with a heavy gait, due to her protruding pregnancy belly. 

“We’re going to play a game!” She said excitedly. 

While she looked almost exactly like the girl that Azula loved, the princess noted key differences. Ty Lee’s eyes had a spark that her sister lacked. The acrobat was incredibly strong unlike her soft, stay at home wife sisters. Even the pitch in their voice was slightly different. 

The idea that anyone could think that anyone could confuse her lover with any of these other girls was revolting. 

Ty Rin bounced over and grabbed Azula's wrist. She slipped her hand away immediately. Ty Rin turned to Ty Lee and wrinkled her nose. All the acrobat could do was turn her palm up. She placed her hand on Azula’s lower back and guided her over to where Ty Rin indicated. 

All of the men were being lined up and they parted in the middle to make room for Azula to stand next to them.

“What is going on, what exactly is this game,” she demanded. 

“It’s simple,” Ty Wei laughed. “We’re going to blindfold all of you,” she said gesturing towards Azula and the husbands, “and then you have to identify which one of us is your girl just with a kiss.” 

“No,” both Ty Le and Azula shouted. Ty Lee’s eyes widened and smoke furled out of Azula’s nostrils.

“I am absolutely not partaking in this game,” said Azula, turning her nose up. 

“Aw come on,” said Ty Lao, “don’t be a wet blanket, all of our husbands agreed to it.”

Ty Lee pulled on her braid and shifted her eyes from Azula to her sisters. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” she said.

“What, are you afraid that you’ll kiss one of us and realize maybe you don’t really like women after all,” a husband joked. 

This was clearly the wrong thing to say because Azula threw herself at him and Ty Lee threw herself at Azula, restraining the girl from burning down the house and melting the poor man alive. 

“One moment,” she squeaked, pulling a still struggling Azula into another room. 

She sat her on the bed and straddled her. Before Azula could say anything, her lips were locked in a kiss. Ty Lee then trailed kisses down Azula’s neck, causing her to moan and relax, unclenching her fists. 

When Ty Lee broke away Azula finally took a breath without breathing fire. She rubbed her jaw with her thumb and made shushing noises as Azula brought her temper under control. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Ty Lee whispered, invoking the very private pet name. “We’re not going to play, we’re going to leave right now.” She stroked Azula’s hair and pressed their foreheads together. Azula leaned into her touch. 

“You won’t leave me for a man right,” Azula asked, in a rare moment of weakness that often follows a terrifying emotional outburst.

“I won’t leave you for a man, woman, or penguin otter. I’m never going to leave you baby,” Ty Lee responded in a very soothing, calm voice. 

Azula hugged her tightly and Ty Lee reciprocated. Then the princess steeled herself. 

“Now that I’m assured your presence at our wedding, and as it is obvious you are the only person I ever have or will love, not including myself of course, I think we should play this game.”

Ty Lee’s mouth widened in surprise and Azula chuckled, kissing it lightly. 

“I am not a quitter, I am a prodigy and I will show up all of those peasants.”

Ty Lee giggled. “Technically, they’re not peasants. They are all esteemed Fire Nation nobility.”

Azula sat up regally, as if she were sitting on a throne. 

“Everyone that is not me, my brother, his wife, or you are peasants to me.” Ty Lee laughed and booped her nose, causing Azula to snap at it playfully.

“Are you sure ‘Zula, because you might get jealous when you see me kissing those guys.”

Azula squinted at her lover, who she’d spent the last decade with. “Don’t give me anything to be jealous about…”

After everyone has a few more drinks, Azula is ready to play the game. Bearded man goes first. A black cloth is wrapped around his eyes and all the sister’s line up in front of him. 

He kisses each of them in turn multiple times and Azula can not help but cringe each time he wraps his arms around her fiance's back. After too many tries, in Azula’s opinion, the man is stumped.

He shrugs and takes off his blindfold. Ty Wu smacks him hard on the head, and he rubs it sheepishly.

The next husband narrows it down to three women but he too can also not tell which one is his wife. 

The third man to go requests to kiss Ty Lee over and over again, each time touching her too inappropriately for Azula’s taste. Eventually she intervenes, pulling the acrobat away. 

“You clearly know that this is not your wife,” she says accusingly. The man shrugs, emboldened by the alcohol to treat the princess as a peer.

“My wife was the second girl,” he says. He was correct, but his wife is not pleased. 

Azula is next. The blindfold is wrapped around her eyes and her heart races at the prospect of not being in control. 

The first kiss comes. The girl tries to put her arms on Azula’s waist which Ty Lee would never do, and the taste is all wrong. Azula pushes the girl away.

The second kisser’s lips were too chapped, and she breathed too much. The third girl’s head was tilted wrong, and Azula could feel her tremble beneath her. The princess pushed both of them away too

Ty Lee watched, silently seething as her sisters kissed Azula. She had never felt such jealousy before. She takes joy in Azula’s obvious revulsion to her first three sisters. Ty Lee is sixth in line. 

The fourth kiss pressed too hard into Azula hitting her teeth, while trying to slip her tongue. Azula took several steps away and shook her head. The fifth girl bit her lower lip accidentally, and she was also scorned. 

Then Ty Lee kissed Azula. Everything felt right. The familiar rhythm, shape, and taste of her fiance ignited heat in her stomach. Her hand’s traced all the right places, and Azula could feel the shudder of delight brought out by her nails. There was no questioning if this was the right girl. 

After a few more kisses, Azula lifted the blindfold and stared at the girl she loved in her arms. Ty Lee smiled at her with her signature wide, perfect smile.

“I think I won, you really can’t top that,” Azula states. Most of the people in the room agree. 

Azula does not let go of Ty Lee the rest of the time they are at the party or the entire palanquin ride back to the palace. They fall asleep happy and intertwined.


End file.
